


The Pegasus Team

by Debi_C



Series: Pegasus Team [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge was issued to create your perfect 'Ripple Effect' Team and this was my response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pegasus Team

**Author's Note:**

> The Pegasus Team was the answer to a challenge. Some nice (silly) people asked how this happened, so I decided that Jack and Daniel would really like to be on Atlantis so now there's a series. There, let this be a lesson to you. Be careful what you ask for.

The Wormhole opened and yet another team crossed into the SGC. Hank Landry slapped his hand across his face and groaned. Not again, and not them!

A grey haired, grim faced Jack O’Neill stepped down the ramp. Following closely behind him was a stoic looking John Sheppard. As they gazed around the gate room neither the General nor the Colonel looked as if they were in a good mood or remotely approachable. After a moments pause, the quiet of the gate room was broken by the staccato chatter of Rodney McKay and Daniel Jackson as they too exited the wormhole. As the leaders reached the bottom of the ramp, Jack frowned and held his clenched fist up shoulder length. John stopped with a suspicious look and even the two scientists quieted and gazed around at the unfamiliar SGC.

Seeing Landry up in the control room, O’Neill spoke loudly into the silence.

“Hank?”

“Jack.”

Don't take this wrong, but this doesn’t look like Kansas or Atlantis.”

“No.” Landry sighed. “No, actually it’s Stargate Command.”

“Well, hell, General.” Sheppard commented up to him. “We need to get turned around and head back. There’s a Wraith ship headed in and we need to be there.”

“Understandable. However, we seem to have a problem on this end.” Hank looked a little embarrassed. “We seem to be an SG team magnet. You all keep coming but you can’t leave.”

“Sort of a Hotel California?” O’Neill asked. “I mean I enjoy the Eagles as much as anyone but that’s a tad ridiculous.”

Daniel looked at Rodney in confusion. “Hotel California?”

Rodney looked at his companion in amazement. “Even you must know the Eagles. You didn’t grow up in Egypt, you were just born there.”

The younger man just shrugged. "The seventies were not good years for me." 

McKay looked up at Landry and stepped forward to stand next to Sheppard. “Is Colonel Carter on base?”

“Oh yes,” Landry nodded. “We have multiple Colonel Carters here. Which one would you like to speak to?”

“Really?" Rodney looked surprised. "And how many McKays?”

“Actually Doctor, You are the first of your kind to show up.”

McKay looked at the two officers of his team. At O’Neill’s nod he continued. “Ah, well then, I’m obviously here for a reason. I need to speak with Sam, preferably your original and then get to work on this. As many of the others as want can sit in, if we have someone for crowd control.”

“Very well. They are mostly congregated in the Dining Hall.” Landry advised. “Help yourself.”

Rodney clapped his hands together and glanced at Daniel. “Come on then Daniel, let’s go solve this conundrum.”

Jackson smiled, nodded and the two of them headed out of the gate room

Hank waved Jack and John up to his office area. As the two other officers stepped into the briefing room, he asked. “Do you think they can help?”

“Believe me Hank; if McKay and Daniel can’t fix it, it isn’t broke.” Jack replied.

“Between the two of them we figure we could bring Atlantis back to Earth if we wanted to.” John put in.

Landry looked up at the two men now lounging in his office. “You don’t want to?”

“Not now.” Jack responded. “We have too much responsibility in the Pegasus Galaxy what with the Wraith and all. If we pull out now, they’d be screwed big time. The IOA will just have to wait.”

“So, you are the OIC out there?”

“Me? No, I’m retired. Daniel’s ranking Civilian and John here is the Military Commander. ” Jack smiled. “I’m out there because he’s happy and the fishing is great. I’m just some old geezer turning the power on for the experiments and helping out when I can.”

“That’s why we need to get back.” Sheppard spoke with a frown. “Mitchell and Lorne are pretty good, but I’m kind of anxious about the impending attack.”

Landry nodded. 

By the time the second cup of coffee was drunk and Jack and Hank were comparing golf swings, a noise was heard in the Gate room and voices were echoing up into the office area.

“Jack, John, come on.” Daniel was yelling as he and Rodney were running up to the gate's ramp. 

One of the Sam Carters, ostensibly the original, was heading up the metal stairs that led to the dialing computer. She was apparently still arguing with Rodney who was following Daniel.

“Look, I’m sorry I can’t stay and help.” He was shouting in a loud unapologetic voice. “But I’m sure with a veritable plethora of Carters you can manage to figure out your problem. We, however, need to get back to an entirely different Galaxy.”

“But Rodney,” Sam started to speak.

“And if you’d listen to your Daniel more often you would do a lot better in the long run.” He put in rudely. “With your history, I would think you should have learned that long ago. 

Carter just looked down at him with a frown. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Sheppard and O’Neill were heading down the metal stairs towards the floor of the gate room. Jack paused a moment as he passed her and then in a quiet voice he whispered. “Sam, it’s the reason you aren’t with us in Atlantis. You never learned what I’ve known all along.”

She looked at him in amazement. “What’s that?”

“Come on you two.” Rodney called. “It is a time sensitive operation.”

The four men gathered together at the ramp, and Sam started the newly created program. The Stargate started spinning and a wormhole appeared.

Jack looked up at his old 21C and called in a loud voice. “Carter, what you’ve never learned is that while Rodney is always correct, Daniel is always right.” He smiled at her, waved and the four of them stepped through the blue matter fluctuations. 

As the wormhole closed behind the wayward team, Sam looked over at her boss. “I don’t understand.”

Landry only shook his head. “Colonel Carter, I don’t know any of those men as well as you do, so I can’t tell you what he meant. But,” he looked down at his wrist watch. “Perhaps its time for you to figure it out.”

“Yes, sir.” She shook her head. “I’ll do my best.” She turned and strode out of the room.

“I’m sure you will.” He sighed. “At least I hope so.”


End file.
